Till Death Do We Part: Draco and Rouge
by rouge-moira
Summary: Rouge Amour is Draco Malfoy's cousin and enemie. They just almost loathe eachother. So what happens when Lucius makes an annoucement that Draco must marry Rouge? Chaos!
1. Bad News

A/N: Welcome to my fic. Hope you like it.

Till Death Do We Part: Draco and Rouge

Chapter One: Bad News

"Draco you are so queer!" teased Draco's cousin Rouge De Amour. She was leaning in his doorway. Her long silver blond hair was in ringlets and her sharp facial features were painted with the latest in Muggle make-up. Her ice-blue eyes gazed upon a 17 year old Draco Malfoy with his pants down and a porn magazine in his hand. She smiled.

"Get out of here Rouge!" Draco screamed grabbing his wand, pulled up his pants and threw his magazine across the room. "If you tell anyone I swear you will pay!"

"Oh I'm so afraid!" Rouge cried out sarcastically. Draco pointed his at Rouge's heart. "Stupid queer Draco..." she mused. She was also seventeen years old and went to Hogwarts; needless to say she was in Slytherin house. "I came to tell you that your father wants a word with you."

Draco pushed past Rouge angrily and ran down the stairs. Rouge followed quietly. She was somewhat refined...sometimes. She got to Lucius' office and found Narcissa sitting on the couch peacefully, Draco was standing in front of Lucius' desk waiting for him to say something. Rouge stood next to Draco and smiled.

"Bout time Mudblood." Draco said under his breath, Rouge stomped on his foot making his cry out. "Ouch! God damn-!"

"Draco Malfoy!" Lucius yelled irritably. Draco looked afraid. "Now, I'm sure your wondering why I sent for you?"

'No fucking duh' Draco thought.

"Well I have been thinking, Draco you are now an adult and must be married." Lucius said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Father! We've gone through this before!" Draco yelled, Lucius glared.

"Well that's why your mother and I have already chosen you a wife." Lucius said smiling. "You will be married to a pureblood, with Malfoy blood within their veins. You and Rouge will be married."

"What?" Draco and Rouge exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, you two will be married in three weeks." Narcissa said softly raising to her feet she hugged Rouge who was stiff and annoyed.

"But Lucius! He's my cousin! He's a prat! He's...not normal!" Rouge complained.

"And she's a ugly good for nothing goat's ass of a Mudblood!" Draco yelled.

"I am no Mudblood!" yelled Rouge back handing Draco.

"Yes you are you filth!" Draco yelled slapping her.

"No I'm not!" she yelled pushing him.

"Don't lie! You disgusting little hoar!" Draco yelled pushing her back. They glared at each other. "Well at least I wear Muggle make up- no offense mom- every single fucking day!"

Rouge tackled Draco to the floor; straddled him, and she began punching him repeatedly. Draco rolled over so that he was on top and started pulling her hair, Rouge screeched causing Draco to cover his ears giving Rouge the advantage to put him on his back again. She slapped him and pulled his hair, she actually pulled a large hunk of hair out. Lucius watched; he was actually quite entertained by this.

"You are a weasel!" Draco screamed throwing her off him, he stood over her a foot on her stomach. Rouge grabbed his other foot as she moved out form under him.

"Well at least I'm not a Weasley fucker!" she yelled got up and did a body slam. Draco groaned and stood up as he brushed himself off.

"I told you Rouge!" he yelled furiously at her as she stood up and also dusted herself off, "That was the one time only! You can't hold that against me! I was drunk off my ass!"

"What!" Lucius screamed. Draco and Rouge looked at each other then back at Lucius. "How dare you! Draco Malfoy! I can't believe you did that!"

"Sorry father they had me under the Imperious curse." Draco replied softly.

"Now dear, calm down." Narcissa said running over to her husband and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Can we please get on with what we brought them here to do?"

"Right...Draco and Rouge, you will be married. Rouge your mother has packed your things and brought them here; you will move into Draco's room." Lucius commanded

"And where will I sleep?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"With her sweet heart." Narcissa replied a sweet smile was on her face.

"Mother! Father!" Draco yelled.

"Now you two; go to your room and Draco help her unpack." Lucius sneered at his son.

"Yes Father." Draco said angrily. Rouge and Draco left the room bickering amongst themselves.

"Honey, this is never going to work!" Narcissa cried out desperately.

"You never know." Lucius said sitting at his desk. He took out the Latest issue of Witch Slut Monthly; Hermione Granger was on cover posing with her legs wide open and hands on her breasts.

"Oh well." Narcissa sighed. She sat back down on the couch and read her book.

Little did Lucius and Narcissa was that the next three weeks would be completely horrible! Although they were seventeen they would fight like fifteen year olds. Hard punches, bloody noses, and black eyes were yet to come.

A/N: How do you like it? I think it's actually pretty sad.


	2. Moving In

Till Death Do We Part: Draco and Rouge

Chapter Two: Moving In

Rouge and Draco pushed and shoved each other up the stairs. They reached Draco's room and started unpacking Rouge's things. Draco took out a pack of Tampons and studied them.

"What the bloody hell are these?" Draco asked turning the box in his hands.

Rouge couldn't help but snigger. "They're tampons." She replied.

"Yes I can see that, but _what _are they?" Draco asked getting heated.

Rouge suddenly had an idea. "You stick them up your ass to make you look better, and for guys, it makes their dicks bigger."

"Really?" Draco asked very interested. "May I try one?"

"Sure go on ahead." Rouge said graciously.

Draco went into his bathroom and pulled down his pants. He unwrapped the tampon and inserted it into his ass. "Ouch! Oh fuck that hurt!" he screamed from the bathroom.

"It hurts the first time, it always does." Rouge yelled back, she picked up the box and noticed her mom had sent the wrong ones, her mom had sent Jumbo size.

Draco walked out of the bathroom.

"Was that fun?" Rouge mocked sassily. She smiled at Draco as he walked past her.

"What is it?" he snapped at her.

"Nothing dearest Draco." She replied.

Draco must've been unpacking a bathroom bag because he came upon a dildo. He took it out and examined it. He didn't say anything even though he didn't know what the hell it was for. So instead he put in the pocket of his robes to use later. Rouge looked at him as he unpacked.

"Draco, you are a dumbass." She sneered. Draco flipped her off.

"Then you can unpack your self!" he yelled making himself comfortable in an armchair near the window. He dug into a draw in the end table and pulled out G-Guys 911, a gay man magazine. On the cover was Colin Creevy on his knees holding Percy's cock up to his mouth.

"What the hell?" asked Rouge grabbing the magazine from Draco; She looked at it and walked over to the fire, she threw it in. "There you go Draco."

"You stupid ass hoar!" He yelled jumping up from his chair and walking over to Rouge, she backed up into the wall smiling as she went. "Why the fuck do you insist on making my life a living hell!"

Rouge pushed Draco back, he tripped on the rug and went flying backwards. "Well that saved me a lot of work." She sighed. She straddled him again.

"How dare you!" he yelled, "I was a Prefect!"

"Yes that's nice Draco, but I don't give a bloody fuck!" she leant down so that her face was only a few inches away from his face.

"You know this would've really turn me on if it weren't you!" Draco said randomly.

"huh, well your so kind Draco." She said she licked from his jaw to his forehead.

"Ew! Get the bloody hell off me!" Draco yelled helplessly.

"No...I think I'll take a nap here." She said as her body went limp on his. She heard him groan in pain.

"Get- off!" he yelled rolling her off. She lay there looking up at him smiling. "You are so stupid!"

"Yeah and you're a git but you don't see me calling you names." Rouge snapped back.

Rouge bit into his leg. Draco fell backwards onto the hard floor. Rouge laughed at him as he gripped his leg in pain. He then got onto Rouge and bitch slapped her across the face. She reached up and punched him. Draco put his hand to his nose; blood was trickling down his lower lip; he licked it and looked at Rouge with pure hatred. He began choking Rouge, she tried her hardest to get away; she couldn't

"Oh!" exclaimed walking into Draco's bedroom, Draco leapt up letting go of Rouge. "You two are going to have sex already- oh dear!" she exclaimed seeing Draco's blood nose and fat lip. Rouge stood up and Narcissa saw her black eye and red slap mark across her face.

"Mother...we were um...moving some furniture and I tripped and fell onto Rouge, then my elbow accidentally hit her eye." Draco tried to explain.

"Yeah, we tripped." Rouge agreed.

"Well you two clean up, take a shower together; it will make things all better." Narcissa sighed looking at them. "Well dinner is in an hour."

"Is your mom on pot or something?" Rouge asked once Narcissa left.

"No." replied Draco.

"Well I guess I'm stuck with you." Rouge sighed sitting on the bed.

"You better not be a bed hog." Draco muttered walking into the bathroom.

"Oh I am Draco, I hog the entire bed to myself." Rouge said dramatically, "Damn Draco you have a bloody king size bed!"

"And don't watch me in the shower." Draco demanded still looking at his face.

"Only if you don't watch me!" Rouge snapped.

"And stay out of my porn!"

"Draco! Drop it!" Rouge screamed.

Draco came out of the bathroom and stopped dead at the sight of Rouge naked. She didn't know he was there as she changed into white robes and straightened her hair. When she was all done she turned around, Draco was still standing there his mouth slightly open and staring at her.

"Do you mind?" she snapped. "Have you been watching me this whole time?"

"Maybe." He replied snapping out of his fantasy.

"Oh lovely." She sighed.

"We better be going to dinner." He said pushing past Rouge.

"Excuse you!" she yelled standing behind him, he looked over his shoulder. "You are forgetting your fiancé!"

Draco shuddered as he took her hand and led her down to dinner.


	3. Dinner Together

A/n: I don't quite get this chapter. It was actually really hard to write because I had writers block. But it's done. Yay! Narcissa and Lucius go insane in this chapter.

Chapter Three: Dinner Together

The table was set beautifully! Lucius and Narcissa sat at opposite ends of the table. Draco entered and pulled out a chair for Rouge then sat beside her.

They spoke of the wedding, honeymoons, where Draco and Rouge were to live and lastly grandchildren. Lucius noticed that Draco was moving around in his chair. It was as if he had something in his ass.

"Draco, why are you so jittery?" Lucius asked looking at his son.

"Sorry dad, it's just this damn tampon in my ass." Replied Draco calmly. Nracissa and Lucius dropped their folks as for Rouge she almost choked on her whine and was covering her mouth. "What?"

"The what?" Lucius asked numb struck.

"The tampon."

"Draco Malfoy!" screamed his parents in unison. Rouge simply acted like she had no idea what was going on.

"Why in the bloody hell do you have a tampon in your ass?" Lucius demanded.

"Because I want my dick to be bigger." Draco replied shooting Rouge and dangerous look.

"You will take that out this instant!" Narcissa yelled. Draco started reaching down his pants- "NOT HERE! IN THE BATHROOM!"

Draco ran out of the room. Lucius and Narcissa looked at Rouge and smiled.

"Rouge darling, do you have any plans for when you two get married?" Lucius asked.

Rouge cringed at the thought of having to...Ew! Sleep with Draco. "Well, um, I- I don't know."

"You must have some idea...?" Lucius asked.

"Let me talk it over with my fiancé, we probably will move." Rouge replied.

"Well I think now is a good time to announce it." Lucius said. "Draco Malfoy is going to follow in my foot steps and become a Death Eater. And you my lovely, may also join under the rule of the Dark Lord."

Rouge just stared at Lucius numb and speechless. She snapped out of it and thought carefully: 'Shit! Shit! No! No! First I have to marry the filthy little brat but now I'm expected to be a Death Eater!', she finally came to a conclusion. "I'll think about it."

"And where are you two going to be honeymooning?" Narcissa asked absentmindedly.

"I'm afraid I don't know." Rouge replied. "Maybe we could go to the Caribbean?"

"Yes that would be lovely." Lucius agreed.

"Yes and then you two can shag." Narcissa sighed. "Oh, my baby boy's no longer going to be a innocent virgin."

"Now, now, we knew the day would come." Soothed Lucius.

"I remember the first time we shagged," Narcissa said seductively. "it was so amazing. So electrifying!"

"Excuse me..." Rouge tried to interrupt; Lucius and Narcissa ignored her.

"You made me hard by just looking at me, I remember the feel of you breasts, the hardness of your nipples." Lucius said.

"Excuse me." Rouge repeated...still ignored.

"Let's do it here! Right now!" Narcissa said breathlessly.

Narcissa and Lucius stood up and looked at each other. Lucius slid everything off the table with his arm and laid Narcissa down on it. They started making out and taking off each other's clothes. Rouge covered her eyes and tried to pretend she were somewhere else.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP!" rouge yelled angrily. Lucius and Narcissa stopped and looked at her. "IF YOU ARE GOING TO SHAG PLEASE DO IT SOMEWHERE WHERE I AM NOT PRESNET!!"

"Oh, right." Lucius sighed. "Shall we continue this later?"

"Yes we shall." Narcissa replied.

Lucius waved his wand everything was back in place on the table, Lucius and Narcissa went back to their seats and smiled at Rouge.

"So my dear, as you were saying about the honeymoon, I think you two should go to Ireland. Or both of course." Narcissa said as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"Oh yes of course, both would be marvelous." Lucius chipped in.

"No!" cried Draco who had entered the room.

"What?" Rouge demanded in an annoyed voice. Draco starred at her.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm going to my room." Draco muttered leaving the dinning room.

A/n: I hope you liked this chapter. In the next one Rouge and Draco actually kiss.


	4. Bedtime Fun

Chapter Four: Bedtime Fun

He traveled up the staircase to his room where he sat in his armchair by the window and thought. He thought about Rouge, Rouge...god damn! He couldn't think about anything else but Rouge! And whenever he pictured her; the only mental image was her naked body lying across his bed. He was angry and frustrated.

"Draco?" inquired Rouge entering his bedroom and disturbing his thoughts.

"What?" he snapped

"You know, if we are going to be living together...we might as well get along." She replied walking into the bathroom.

"Come out here and face me after what you dared to do this evening!" Draco roared remembering the ordeal with the tampon. Rouge walked out from the bathroom in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"You mean my little lie?" she asked playfully. Draco glared at her irritated and annoyed by her childish action. "You deserved it. Now turn around while I change."

Draco smirked at her and just sat there starring at her. "No." he snapped.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because it's my room to. And since we are getting married my sweet fiancé. I have the right to gaze upon your gorgeous- I mean disfigured body." Draco sneered making himself comfortable.

"If you think I'm going to give you a show...your wrong." She laughed plopping down onto Draco's bed. "You said I'm gorgeous, you love me, you want to fuck my brains out, you want to-"

"Shut up!" Draco said trying his hardest not to show how much he was turned on by her rolling around on his bed in her knickers.

"What? Are you not turned on by me?" she pouted standing up on the bed. Draco shook his head trying not to smile. She smirked at him and began turning around and around.

"Nope, it isn't working." Draco sneered. He was now standing by the side of the bed looking up at Rouge.

"Oh really." She smiled devilishly. She unhooked her bra and fastened it onto his head. Draco scrambled to take the stupid thing off. "Is this more alluring?"

"No." he replied. She sat down cross legged on the bed and pouted.

With out warning she hoped up on her knees and threw her arms around him, her lips crashed against his with passion and forbidden lust. Draco gave in immaterially and kissed her back. Their tongues touched sending chills down their spines. As mush as she hated it; Rouge pulled away and sat back down.

"W-what was that?" Draco asked.

"Nothing. Just a good night kiss." She said quietly. She crawled under the covers and pulled off her underwear and threw them across the room.

"Aren't you going to get your nightgown on?" Draco inquired.

"I sleep in the nude." Rouge mumbled.

Draco shrugged as he slipped out of his robes and climbed into bed. Rouge rolled over so that she and Draco were facing each other. She looked deeply into his eyes, why did she feel so, so warm? Sure she was under the blankets but it was a different type of warm like as if she were in love or something. Draco smirked at her and turned onto his other side.

"Draco, why did you kiss me back?" she asked quietly.

"I wasn't kissing you back!: he snapped nervously.

"Were to." She snorted kicking him in the back.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Draco yelled.

"Never mind." She sighed annoyed.

A/N: I really don't have anything to say...R&R!!


End file.
